


Killing Time

by monster_with_no_name



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi turns into such a dick but Yu doesn't mind, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_with_no_name/pseuds/monster_with_no_name
Summary: Yu misses his bus to his part time job. Luckily Adachi is there to aid in his time of need.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Killing Time

Yu finally reached the bus stop. He had completely forgotten he was on cleaning duty tonight at the hospital. Having to run to the shopping district was already exhausting and the humidity of the summer wasn’t helping Yu not break a sweat. He leant against the wall for support while trying to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Had he made it in time?

Yu urgently reached into his trouser pocket for his cell. Still panting he stared at the front of his phone. The digital clock read 8:05PM. “Shit.” He was too late. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he pounded his fist against the concrete wall behind him. He had been studying so much for the midterms, helping Nanako with homework, helping Yosuke at Junes almost every day this week and on top of that he had just started at his other part time job as a day care assistant. Plus, his team had been pestering him to go into the tv and how could he say no, they needed to get stronger for the next time someone went missing. Normally Yu was better at remembering things, but it had completely slipped his mind that he was working tonight.

Maybe he should slow things down a bit. But there was too much he needed to do. He couldn’t stop any of his part time jobs because he needed the money for new weapons and armour. He couldn’t stop studying otherwise his grades would drop and Dojima would be pissed. Nanako needed help and it’s not like her father could do it since he’s barely there most of the time, and he couldn’t just flake out on Yosuke – they were best friends and he had made a promise with him. His breathing had finally steadied but his mind was racing. All of this was taking a toll on him. If he went back home now Dojima would probably ask him why he was back so early, then get mad at him for not going to work. The next bus wasn’t going to be in another hour from now, he was already late so what’s the point in even showing up.

“Missed your bus, huh?” A familiar voice halted his racing thoughts. It was Adachi. Slouching like always, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a cigarette between his lips. He gently peered at him, smiling slightly as Yu met his gaze. “Uh, yeah.” Yu mumbled, nervously darting his eyes from Adachi’s to the pavement. He has also forgotten that Adachi sometimes hung around the gas station at night. He probably saw him stupidly punch the wall. How embarrassing. “You know when the next one is?” Adachi tiled his head, trying to reconnect their eye contact. His thin eyebrows furrowed a bit while still remaining aloof. Yu’s looked at Adachi again. “Uhh...” Then he looked away.

“It should be in 30 minutes.”

“Oh well that’s too bad, guess that’s what it’s like when you live out in the boonies.” He took another puff of his cigarette being careful not to blow the smoke in Yu’s face.

“You work at the hospital, right?” Adachi squinted, removing the cigarette. Yu watched as some smoke escaped his from his mouth as he spoke. He pushed himself off the wall. “Yeah, only on Wednesday till Friday though.”

Adachi grinned. “It’s a Tuesday.” Yu froze. Was he serious? He flipped open his phone to look at his calendar. Sure enough, it was a Tuesday. How had he not realised. He smacked himself on the forehead and let out a loud sigh before stuffing the phone back into his pocket. “Dojima is gonna kill me for being out this late for no reason.” Yu muttered in frustration. Adachi chuckled. “I’m guessing it’s been a rough week. Were all forgetful at times.” Yu wearily looked back at him. Was he really this clumsy to not keep track of the days? He was relieved that he didn’t actually miss his shift, still it was cringeworthy to act like this in front of his uncle’s colleague. Then again Adachi had witnessed him in numerous more compromising situations than this before. “You need get back and have some rest. You’re as pale as like a ghost.” He arched one eyebrow, a gentle smile forming at the sides of his mouth. Yu awkwardly stood there; head shamefully tiled down but looking up at the older man in front of him.

“Then again-“ Adachi’s tone changed. He sounded mischievous. “You did say Dojima-san would be mad at you right?” He smiled wider; the gentle smile had morphed into a dirty smirk. It made Yu’s heart start pounding again. “Why don’t we do something to kill some time? You can go back to Dojima, tell him you were called in to cover someone else’s shift and he’ll be none the wiser-“ He narrowed his eyes on Yu. “And I can let off some steam…” Yu knew what he was implying right away. This wasn’t the first time Adachi had asked him for a favour. “Sound good?” He chocked his head to one side. Yu nodded. “Sweet.” He grinned wider.

“Come on. Follow me.” Adachi turned and headed around the corner. Yu obediently followed. The street was pretty much empty. Only a few people standing outside of the illuminated door of the bar and a couple of figures further up the hill. Where were they going? That question was answered as Adachi sharply turned down the tiny alley next to the Marukyu Tofu shop. He did it so fast that Yu almost lost him.

He followed him down the dark alley and behind the back of the shop. It was dirty. He spotted see a few abandoned pieces of trash littered around the sides of the buildings. The streetlights from the shopping strip seemed far away. Though it wasn’t dark enough that he couldn’t see anything. Adachi stopped and leaned against the wall of the tofu shop. Looking at Yu with lust in his eyes. His grin still plastered across his face. Yu approached him, stopping just a few centimetres away from his face. Was this really a good idea? Adachi snaked one hand around the side of Yu’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. Yu spoke up. “Wait…what if…someone sees?” Adachi stopped. “Hmm? Were in a dark alley no one will find us here. And even if they do…well that’s their problem isn’t it.” Before Yu could say anything, back Adachi had already shut him up with a kiss. Yu closed his eyes, reaching out to hold onto the edge of Adachi’s suit coat for support as he sank into his lips. He could taste the cigarette smoke in Adachi’s saliva, he honestly didn’t mind despite it tasting disgusting.

At first the kiss was a bit ridged, but Yu gradually loosened up as Adachi’s hand started wandering around his body. Starting at his neck, down to his slim waist, grabbing the underside of his ass, then returning back to his neck. Suddenly he pressed his thumb against Yu’s Adam’s apple, gripping down on the side of his throat making him disconnect from their wet kiss and start coughing. Adachi smugly watched, putting the lit cigarette back in his mouth as Yu pulled back, covering his mouth as he spluttered. “As soon as I start kissing you, you turn into a total slut.” He shook his head mockingly.

“Come on I’m getting impatient.” Adachi pointed to his zipper. Yu already felt like a loser tonight and Adachi was making it worse. It wasn’t all bad though, he really liked it when Adachi degraded him like this. He never would have expected the clumsy dopey cop would have such a devilish side to him. The brief hook-ups they had were interesting to say the least. Adachi normally liked to be in control, the one ordering Yu around, the one calling him horrible names, the one to cum first. And, of course Yu was never one to turn any opportunity to be on the receiving end. However, he did like surprising him. Yu liked exceeding everyone’s expectations, it was in his perfectionist nature. Thus, seeing Adachi’s eyebrow raise as he quickly dropped to his knees, speedily undid his belt and zipper, and palmed the front of Adachi’s bulge made his heart flutter.

“I didn’t even need to tell you to get on your knees. What a whore.” Adachi ran his fingers through the boy’s silver hair. It made his scalp tingle in gratification. Yu rubbed his cheek against Adachi’s warm shaft, still concealed behind the fabric of his boxers. “Mmh…Adachi-san.” He moaned, feeling his cock twitch. Yu reached down to rub his own growing hard on through his school trousers. Adachi haughtily sighed. “Geez look at you, you look so desperate.” Yu peered up at him with big eyes, biting his lip. Adachi let out a low chuckle. “If you’re going to act you want my cock shoved down your tight throat like that then get to it.” He sharply grabbed him by the roots of his hair and pressed Yu’s face into his groin. Yu yelped, reaching his hand over to pull down the waistband of Adachi’s boxers. It flopped out almost hitting him in the face, making Yu flinch. “Oh, whoops sorry.” Adachi reverted back to his clumsy demeanour, making that apologetically dorky expression he always did. He paused. “…Well not really I mean it’s your own fault. You’re the one who decided to stick your face next to it and pull it out. What did you think was gonna happen?” And now he’s back to being an asshole. Typical. Adachi grabbed the base of it and tilted it in the direction of Yu’s mouth. “What are you hesitating for? _Come on._ ”

Yu obeyed. He wrapped his lips around the head, gradually sliding halfway down the shaft, then working back up it. Adachi let out a breathy moan. “That’s right…” he trailed off, tightening his grip on Yu’s hair, helping the boy pull his lips up and down his wet cock. Gradually his movements got slicker and faster, lips reaching right down to the base causing a faint choking noise from the back of Yu’s throat. Adachi still dug his fingers into Yu’s hair, pushing him on and off with a steady rhythm. Yu fluttered his eyes and glanced up at Adachi. His cigarette was lodged between his thin crooked grin, a faint blush was streaked across his face, his eyes narrowed down at Yu, raising an eyebrow as he muttered “Fuck, you’re good at this. I’m always surprised at how quickly you can reduce yourself into acting like a total whore.” He inhaled shakily as he removed the cigarette. “Looking up at me like that…it’s like you want me to cum down your throat right now…” Yu seized his opportunity and started sucking even faster than before, making Adachi jolt in surprise.

“Ah…you little…” Scowling and covering his mouth. He tensed up trying not to lose control, Yu kept sucking hard. “Ah…ha-…haha! You fucking slut…how dare you” He moved his lanky legs, cruelly pressing his scuffed brogues down on Yu’s bulge between his legs making Yu wince and stop sucking momentarily. “If you’re going to act like that then you better not spill any of my cum.” He snarled, giving him a hard slap on the cheek. Yu’s eyes watered. He started sucking again, the stinging sensation on his cheek from the impact of Adachi’s palm made his crotch swell.

Adachi breathily cursed at Yu as he kept sliding up and down his now dripping cock. He gripped back onto Yu’s hair, pushing his head down making sure he would swallow every last bit as he twitched and moaned through gritted teeth. He pulled Yu off. His lips were red and glistening with Adachi’s semen, still on his knees he looked up at Adachi. He was leaning against the stone wall of the Tofu shop, still out of breath, covering his mouth with his hand, cigarette held lightly between his fore finger and middle finger.

His eyes eventually opened and met Yu’s. His weakened expression shifted to a smirk. “Pathetic. Look at you. Nothing but a filthy slut. Kneeling down in a dirty alley covered in cum.” He pushed himself off the wall, standing over Yu. “Well? what are you gonna do about that hard on you have?” Yu swallowed the remaining cum in his mouth. All of a sudden, he became quite self-aware of the situation he was in. Maybe someone did hear them. The bar wasn’t that far away. What if one of his friends were passing by and somehow heard them in the alley. “Umm…” He tried to push himself off the ground. But Adachi had other plans. He swiftly grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back onto his knees. Yu toppled over, now leaning back, his elbows supporting him off the ground, legs spread open as Adachi towered over him. Yu then felt a hard pressure on his groin. It was Adachi’s foot again. He yelped. “Wow you really are hard. Were you expecting to run back home like this to Dojima-san?” Yu groaned as Adachi pressed down, adding more pressure onto his foot. “Do I have to do everything for you…jeez.” He tsked, slowly grinding his foot in a circular motion. “Ah-“ Yu cried out before covering his mouth. “Oh, now you’re acting all timid. I really don’t get you sometimes. One minute you act like a total cum slut the next you’re all shy. You got a split personality or something?” Adachi menacingly chuckled as he worked his foot faster on Yu’s obvious boner. “You wanted this though. You spread your legs right away.” Yu could feel the excitement building in his balls. He took a deep breath in, trying not to moan. “A-Adachi…” The older man leant down to Yu’s line of sight. “Hmm? You gonna cum in your pants like the pathetic cock slut you are?” He mewed. Adachi suddenly started rubbing back and forth at a speedy pace sending Yu over the edge. He scrunched his eyes shut, overcome with the feeling of pleasure. He bit onto one of his fingers to stop any desperate noises escaping his lips, despite his efforts a couple of stifled whines could be heard. His legs twitched as Adachi continued to dig his brogue into the boy’s cock through his orgasm. Eventually it was over. Adachi lifted his foot to reveal a very identifiable wet spot that had leaked through his boxers to his trousers. He laughed and smiled at his handiwork, chucking his cigarette away. He glanced over at Yu’s face. He was still on the ground, breathing heavily, face completely flushed, still twitching. He looked like he could burst out crying any second. Adachi smiled. He looked pretty like this.

“Get up.” Yu weakly obeyed, steadying himself as he stood. “Well that should be enough time by now. Good luck going back home like this. Try not too look to guilty when you walk through the door.” He leaned into Yu’s face giving him a lingering kiss before pulling away. Adachi waved cheerfully as he walked off. “Thanks for the entertainment! See ya around.” He disappeared around another alley corner. Yu stood there still trying to regain his composure. He probably looked a mess. How was he going to sneak back into the house looking like this? He checked his phone, it was 9:32PM. Had it really been over an hour? He slipped it back into his pocket, wiping the saliva from his mouth. He stopped, placing two fingers on the spot where Adachi had kissed him, smiling to himself a bit remembering the feeling – despite it being only a few moments ago. He wished he would be gentle a bit more often like that. Yu took a deep breath in. Dojima better be passed out on the couch by the time he got in.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Adachi hang out near the gas station gave me this idea for some reason, like does he ever look over at Yu waiting for his bus like "!!!! it's him" or do they sometimes chat while he's waiting??? or do other stuff???? many thanks to my friends for helping me with this <3333333333333333333


End file.
